


Indulgences

by ChillieBean



Series: GERF Collection [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: Jesse stands above the box, analyzing it. It’s antique, small and rectangular, made of wood—oak, he guesses. He’s seen boxes like this before, and a smile teases his lips as he picks it up, holding it in his hand.This isn’t the first time there has been a gift waiting for him at the end of a long day, and it is becoming obvious that he’s got a secret admirer.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: GERF Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590361
Comments: 23
Kudos: 170





	Indulgences

**Author's Note:**

> For Elisabomb. 
> 
> Prompt: McHanzo, Hanzo is Jesse's secret admirer and Jesse catches on to who has been leaving him gifts.

Jesse sighs wearily.

It had been an arduous day of training and drills that has left him with aching joints and muscles. He is counting every second until he is standing in his shower, with scorching water cascading down his back.

Rounding the corner, the door to his room in sight, his eyes are drawn to the box on the ground beside it. Looking down the corridor, he sees a shadow and a flicker of gold disappearing around the corner. 

He stands above the box, analyzing it. It’s antique, small and rectangular, made of wood—oak, he guesses. He’s seen boxes like this before, and a smile teases his lips as he picks it up, holding it in his hand. 

Tracing a finger along the grain of the wood, he lifts the lid gently, revealing a single cigar inside. Jesse plucks it out, notes the familiar gold and red label, gives it a smell and closes his eyes, basking in the aroma. There aren’t many people who know his go-to indulgent cigar brand. 

Opening his eyes, he places the cigar back into the box and closes the lid. This isn’t the first time there has been a gift waiting for him at the end of a long day. The first, a month ago, was a bottle of whiskey—top-shelf stuff that he was planning on opening tonight, actually. 

The second gift was a bullet casing from Peacekeeper. Fairly innocuous, could have been picked up from anywhere. It was honestly a little random given he himself doesn’t collect them. 

And now there’s this box. It’s obvious he’s got a secret admirer, and odds are it's the person he caught the glimpse of. He heads to the corner and peers down the corridor, but it’s empty. 

Sighing, he walks back to his room. He places the box on his nightstand next to the bottle and the casing. There is a clue here to who is leaving him these gifts. 

Picking up the casing, he looks at it in the light. There is something significant about this one, it isn’t just a random casing. One recent moment shines, and that was the mission two weeks ago. Hanzo had declared the courtyard clear, but he didn't glint of the light reflecting off the barrel behind him. Jesse did, and that grunt didn't make it out of there alive. 

It was uncharacteristic of Hanzo to not notice. He didn’t seem fazed by it, in fact, he was quite grateful, smiling almost shyly as his golden hair sash swayed in the breeze—

Hanzo. 

His admirer is _Hanzo_. 

Casing in his hand, he sets off to Hanzo’s quarters. It all makes sense—they were talking about their favourite indulgences before the gifts started appearing, they spend more time together than apart these days, and Jesse's got a little crush on him. 

Clearly, it’s mutual. 

Standing outside Hanzo’s door, Jesse inhales and exhales deeply, trying to still his giddiness, and knocks. 

The door opens and Hanzo stares at him with his mouth open like words are caught in his throat.

With a warm smile, Jesse holds up the casing. “I think this belongs to you…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie) and [PillowFort!](https://www.pillowfort.social/ChillieBean) Come say hi!


End file.
